


Remember

by twilightfire



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Undetailed character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/pseuds/twilightfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know that no one can be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [shibbi](http://shibbi.tumblr.com)

Rory leans against the side of the TARDIS, staring with blank eyes into the sunset. He didn’t move as he felt someone lean up against the TARDIS next to him.

“I always thought it would be me and her, together forever,” he states. He closes his eyes, listening to the hum of the TARDIS engines as her warmth soaks into his back.

The Doctor only hums softly in acknowledgment, glancing over at Rory.

“If one of us stayed, I always figured that I would be the one to return to Leadworth. So did she.”

Rory shifts so that his side presses up against the Doctor’s, while the Doctor tangles their fingers together.

“If you want to go home…” the Doctor starts.

Rory finally turns his gaze away from the sunset to look at the Doctor as he continues, “Or we can go to the Kazaborium Emporium, always a fun place the Emporium. People to meet, places to go, I heard that there was a circus there in 4067. We can go to the circus. Circuses are cool.”

Rory snorts and reaches over to grab the Doctor by the back of the head, pulling him into a kiss.

“Why are you like this every time the anniversary of my divorce from Amy rolls around? You know I don’t regret this.”

“They always leave, Rory,” the Doctor says seriously.

“How many have actually wanted to leave, Doctor? I’ve heard the stories. You leave them behind. When will it be my turn?”

The Doctor looks at Rory sadly. The nurse’s face is wrinkled with age, his hair no longer the golden-brown of his youth. “If I could have borne it, I would have left you already,” he admits.

Rory knows that he can’t live forever, and that he’ll have to leave someday. He’ll be killed in a last great adventure, or die of old age, or be forced to retire from the traveling. The Doctor knows it just as well. Rory’s only human; he can’t regenerate or come back from the dead. One of these days, his death will stick.

Rory pushed himself away from the TARDIS and the Doctor, pulling the Time Lord after him by their clasped hands.

“Remember that, Doctor,” he says as they enter the TARDIS. “Every time you want to leave me behind, remember that. And when I do die, remember that I love you, and life moves on.”

When Rory dies five years later during an earthquake, he has a heart attack while lending aid to the victims. He doesn’t die alone. He’s buried as the sun sets on his favorite thinking planet and the Doctor visits every year. He then returns to his TARDIS, and his latest companion, and his newest adventure. Life moves on.


End file.
